IG-88 Meets Iron Man 3
IG-88 Meets Iron Man 3 is the thirty-first installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the seventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Tony Stark recalls a New Years Eve party in 1999 where he meets scientist Maya Hansen, the inventor of Extremis, an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company Advanced Idea Mechanics, but Stark rejects the offer, humiliating Killian. Years later, Stark's experiences during the alien invasion of New York are giving him panic attacks. Restless, he and The 88 Squad have built several dozen Iron Man suits, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Meanwhile, a string of bombings and attacks by The Horde Of Darkness and a terrorist known only as the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence. Stark's security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in a Mandarin / Horde Of Darkness attack, causing Stark and The 88 Squad to issue a televised threat to the Mandarin and The Horde Of Darkness, who responds by sending The Horde Of Darkness to destroy Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Hansen, who came to warn Stark, survives the attack along with Potts and The 88 Squad, who fend off The Horde Of Darkness. Stark escapes in an Iron Man suit, which his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. pilots to rural Tennessee, following a flight plan from Stark and The 88 Squad's investigation into the Mandarin / The Horde Of Darkness. While The 88 Squad follows him, Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark and The 88 Squad investigate the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin / Horde Of Darkness attack. He discovers the "bombings and attacks" were triggered by not only The Horde Of Darkness, but also soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development can cause certain subjects to explosively reject it. After veterans started exploding, these explosions were falsely attributed to a terrorist / Horde Of Darkness plot in order to cover up Extremis's flaws. Stark and The 88 Squad witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Brandt and Savin and The TGWTG Squad attack him. With Harley's help, Stark and The 88 Squad trace the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrate his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor named Trevor Slattery, who claims he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his image, much to IG-88 and IG-80's dismay since all the hype led to this. Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program with The Horde Of Darkness to include injured war veterans, reveals he is the real Mandarin, using Slattery as a cover. After he and The Horde Of Darkness capture Stark and The 88 Squad, Killian kidnaps Potts and subjects her to Extremis to gain Stark and The 88 Squad's aid in fixing Extremis's flaws and thereby saving Potts. Killian and AVGN kill Hansen when she has a change of heart about the plan. Killian and The Horde Of Darkness have manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes – the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot – into a trap to steal the armor. Stark and The 88 Squad escape and reunite with Rhodes, discovering that Killian and The Horde Of Darkness intend to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Stark and The 88 Squad save some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian and The Horde Of Darkness from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One. They trace the villains to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian and Bowser intend to kill Ellis on live television. The vice president will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his young daughter's disability. On the platform, Stark and The 88 Squad go to save Potts, as Rhodes saves the president. Stark summons his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support, while The 88 Squad fights off The Horde Of Darkness. Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark and The 88 Squad, after defeating The Horde Of Darkness once again, confront Killian and The Horde Of Darkness and Stark traps Killian in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian, causing The Horde Of Darkness to escape. After the battle, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit as a sign of his devotion to Potts, while the vice president and Slattery are arrested. With Stark and IG-86's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man. In a mid-credit scene, Slattery is thrown into the same prison Kane Jr. & his cellmates. Slattery then says he would like to see the boss, and Kane Jr. welcomes him to his Prison Place. Elsewhere, The Trix return to The Horde Of Darkness and propose a plan to end The 88 Squad once and for all. In a present day post-credits scene, Stark and The 88 Squad wake up Dr. Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening to Stark's and 88 Squad's story. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA